21 Guns
by NIKKY RIMONOV
Summary: A businessman Monaco. Renting Sergei Dragunov, the Spetnaz commander, as his daughter s bodyguard.  Over time, woven forbidden love. is their love will be sanctioned?


**Okay all Fanfiction citizen...**

**Today, I declare to you that I`ll make A fanfict about my Dyadya ( A.K.A Sergei Dragunov ).**

**And the genre is RATE M **

**So prepare yourself for booming LEMON Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha...( okay, I begin to become over reacted )**

**I already get the Idea. You know, hard to get this idea =_=***

**The only Idea that I have is just for ulquihime pairing ( oh damn brain Xp )**

**Okay here I go dyayda...wish me luck okay XD**

**Dyadya : ...hmnn...**

**Me : you sure is still as same as before...silent =_="**

**You do know that I`ll make this as lemon right?**

**Dyadya : -nods-**

**Me : so? You aren't stop me or something?**

**Dyadya : ...no, it`s somehow an opportunity for me.**

**Me : well dyadya, I can`t guarantee your well being in this fict. Somehow, I`ll make you get injured or something. For the sake of the story. **

**Dyadya : ...hmn...**

**Me : if you say so, let`s just get over it then =_=**

**Author note : The Character story based on T6 . And sorry if there is My OC in here. This is for the sake of the story. I`m using Lili Pov now...**

**TO THE STORY**

* * *

**21 GUNS**

They think we are against law.

They want us to not get close to each other, because our differences.

She don't want that, so do I.

This is our fight to keep what we care, what we love.

Are we can trough this?

* * *

" Lili, you`ve to be careful. You do know that in Japan, Girl under 18 cannot dating or something like that with old hag like him " say one of my friend ( well, I can`t say she is my friend. She is my Rival ), Asuka Kazama.

" Yeah Lili, Asuka was right. You know, Asian are still keep the old rule. Even in China they still use this old law " Say Xiaoyu while bring her own full shopping bag.

This is our view encounter and we spend it for shopping party, you know girls night.

We spend our night sometime for shopping, watching cinema or anything that sounded fun to us.

Now we are in a café. I don't know what`s the name, but this café serve any kind of French food. The food is delicious, reminds me with my hometown. Monaco.

Even Monaco isn`t French, but the country is near. So some of French`s food can be found in my hometown too.

Okay, back to the topic.

Well, what they are said was right. I`ve to be careful, but my relationship with him are different.

My relationship with him was pure love.

Oh, I forgot to tell all of you. We are discussing about my 27 years old boyfriend who work in special force military.

My father hired him for guard me from any bad things. Keep me save and sound is what my father asked him.

If you ask me why he do all of this unnecessary things, it`s because he don't want me to get harm. Moreover in a country that has his bad rival, Mishima Zaibatsu corp.

Because of that company, my father`s job almost ruined.

Thanks to me, I can make the situation under control. And my Father`s job isn`t ruined.

Why I`m in Japan? Oh, that`s a long story. But I`ll make it short for you to not get bored.

I`m in Japan is because to get things under control.

When I found out that Mishima Zaibatsu want to take control my father`s company and make my father become very poor. I don't want that.

Not that I want always to be rich, it`s because I don't want to see my father`s sad face. I hate that.

Actually, my father can fight against that corporation. He get the right to do that, but my father is a soft person. He hate violating.

This kind of personality make Mishima Zaibatsu think that the Rochefort are weak. Even the head family can`t fight them.

And then, I found out that Mishima Zaibatsu held some kind like fighting tournament. And for the price is become the ruler of that Corporation.

Of course I enter that.

This is my opportunity to show them that Rocherforts family aren't weak like they think.

I hate to say, but I went to Japan and have fight ther without my father`s permission. I do this because I don't want him to worried about me, so I lied to him that I went to Japan for vacation.

Leo Kliesen, one of my house staff in Rochefort mansion was go with me. With his own business of course.

And at that tournament, I found him. The silent figure that somehow creeping me out.

He was tall, silent and yet deadly.

I often see his fight with other competitors. And all of his moves are strong, to the point and deadly. Without a second thought, he can break what I think is unbreakable.

Such a power isn`t it? Yeah I know.

He is so silent to be sure.

Even when he is in pain, he almost rare gave out a sound. Even his expression sometimes hard to be read.

You know, I imagine that if I fight him, what will it be?

Who is the winner?

And then my brain gave me one name. And it was his.

How come it was him?

But I`ll prove to myself that I`ll win, no I`m the winner.

This is the surprising thing for me, I`m his next opponent.

Somehow, I got nervous by his demeanor. The way he act, as if he think I`m just a spoiled kid who enter this tournament.

But I aside my nervousness and show him that I`m not like what he think. So we fight.

The fight was hard if you ask. He`s stronger than me, more have strategy and the damn thing is, he somehow can read what the next move I`ll use.

He is too expert from me.

Usually, the fight that I enter always ended up me as the winner in 15 second or around 1untill 2 minutes. And if I lost, the fight last long.

But different from this, the fight last short. Almost like 10 seconds he put many damage on me.

And the result is, he win.

I can`t believe he win from me. I already fight a crazy and psychopath veteran soldier, and I win.

But this is just short. And he won.

I can`t take the fact at that time, so I stand again to fight him.

With so many damage in my body, I acted as I`m fine and still can fight him.

While I try to stand still, I manage myself to move my mouth.

" You know...( panting )...I hate losing. I don't care...( panting )...what my opponent is...I...Have to win "

After that he just gave me a small flick.

I don't know what is that mean, but I keep try to make my body move.

And then I saw him run towards me and gave his assault to my stomach.

Of course I manage myself to dodge that and then I grab his head while jumping. In that jumping position, I twist my hand. So his head twist along with my hand.

But before I do that, he grabbed my hands and threw me to the ground. After that, he locked me up and gave me his attack.

And that attack is for the last of this fight. After he did that, I see him stand and walk away.

Every second he walk away, my eyes become blur and then become pitch black. I collapsed.

After that, I found myself in hospitalize in Mishima`s hospital. This is humiliation for me.

I can`t bring what my father want and now I`m hospitalize in my father`s rival`s hospital. This is suck and fuck.

And then I see someone beside me. And it was Xiaouyu.

She seems a bit worried with my condition and then I heard her say something.

" Lili, are you okay? "

I just gave her a nod and then I try to give her a smile.

"I`m fine Xiao, don't worry ".

And then I heard her continue.

" Lili, I`m sorry to hear you lost. But I bring good news. Mishima Zaibatsu already fall, Jin got arrested in Russia and your father company will be same as before "

Of course I`m happy to hear that, my father will not sad anymore and the chaos maker already gone.

But for some reason, I feel bad too. Xiaouyu`s crush is Jin Kazama and now he got arrested. But why in Russia?

" I`m sorry Xiaoyu for Jin. But at least the war already end, right? "

Xiaoyu just smile for the reply. And then she say, " Well, at least you`re alright now. Your father is outside now "

What! My father is here? How did he know that I`m here?

There are so many questions in my brain screaming for an answer. And I bet Xiaoyu know what expression I use now.

And then she go outside and for the exchange, my father come in with a bit angry look. No wonder, I`m out without his permission.

And you all know after this my father will say what, right?

After so many negotiations with my father, the result are :

I can stay in Japan as I pleased.

I can enter the tournament again letter. But with a bodyguard that my father will send.

With this, I already make a deal with my father. I can`t break it. If I do, my father will not allow me to go outside anymore.

That's the first time father angry at me. He was rare if it`s about violate, but that`s part of my faults too. So I just do what he want me to do. I don't want to see him like this again.

And after that I found myself with the one who made me lost in that fucking tournament.

How in the world God gave this person. Why father have to choose him?

There are a lot of good potential bodyguard that waiting for this job, but why him. WHY?

He is so silent. It`s like I`m walking with statue. And bla-bla-bla.

There are so many negative side that I think about him.

But as time goes, every negative thought about him somehow erase little by little.

I never know the good side of him. He willing to live in this Asian country, far from his home town, Russia

He manages his time, when he will be my bodyguard, when he will go to his country for check the situation. It`s already scheduled.

You do all know that he is a silent man right? But I do some trick to make him speak.

One of my tricks is make myself in danger situation. Like I threatened him if he didn`t speak, I`ll open the car and jump to the road while the car still moving ( at that time I`m in car ).

I know it`s epic thread, but it did work.

I almost did what I say when he still keep silent. But in the end, he did what I want.

With that thread, I can know what is he doing in his spare time, what is he doing when he go to his country and I even know that he has a niece waiting in his home.

A 15th years old niece, one year different from me.

She has the same hair and eye color as Sergei. She is an orphaned. Her parents died because car accident and her two brothers died because some rebellion in the place where she lived before.

It was sad to know that. Now the only family she has is just him.

Because of that thread, I know something about him and I bet he already know about me. But not much I guess.

He is the type of person who aren`t really care about others.

With that little action, we began to like to each other.

" So Lili, How`s he then ? " ask Asuka while slurping her strawberry milkshake.

Of course I know who this " he " she asking about. So I just say, " He is fine. Yesterday he was in Russia, he said he will go to Japan this noon "

And then Xiaouyu continue Asuka`s words.

"Oh, is that so? You know Lili, you are so lucky, having a mature and care boyfriend like him. Even Jin is slow to know that I like him " She say while pouting and cross her hand in front of her chest.

And then Asuka glance to Xiaouyu while saying, " haaah...that stupid brat. Well of course he is slow if it`s about a kind like that. But if it`s about world domination, I`ll bet $10000 that he will be fast connected ".

" Asuka you are mean " say Xiaoyu for the reply of that teas while bruising her face into her hands that now crossing on the table.

With that, Asuka and I are laughing at Xiaouyu`s expression.

Xiaouyu was only respond with pout while we lughing at her.

Enough with the laughs, Xiaouyu even ask something to Lili.

" Hey Lili, you do understand that older men have more '_experience '_, right? So...he must be very " _good "_ in that, am I right? " With a naughty smirk she say while leaning on her hand.

At first I don't know what she is talking about. But I think again, re-connect what she was saying. And I got the conclusion.

I feel my face burning in embarrass and I bet now my face become red as an boiled crap. Oh...this is so embarrassing...

" Oo`-oh...t-that`s..."

I can`t even say his name if it`s about that matter. To be honest, we never did a kind like that before and he never asked me to did that or even persuade me. He never be like that. Even they think he is creepy like Zombie or something like that, I know he is a gentle man inside.

And then Asuka say something to Xiaouyu. Now they talking about " That ".

From that conversation, I know that Xiaouyu really want Jin. And then they talking about other competitors that they met in the tournament. They talking about Williams sister who always fought about many things. About Lee Chaolon, about their pride or whatever related that.

And I heard that Anna Williams is a boom sex, very like sex. Even in her moves she put a ball crusher. It`s like kicking men`s ball.

And she even used that to Sergei. Damn bitch.

I try to remember her again. She is truly bitch, pure bitch.

The way she act, say and anything, it already prove it.

She even seduced the head of G Corporation, Kazuya Mishima. To accept her to be one of his staff.

With a kind of body like that, every man will want to sleep with her. And that's for sure.

After so many talk about Anna Williams and their drink are already empty, they head to end this girls night with another girls stuff.

" Heyy Lili. After this, do you want to have a slumber party with us in my house? We can make chocolate sponge cake with Whipped Ice cream on top or maybe we can chit chat about something fun " Say Asuka while put up her shopping bag.

It sounded fun, but Sergei will come today. He said he will arrived at 10 pm, I want to make him dinner. I want to try my improvement in cooking, I want to make Sebastian proud of me ( He is the one who teach me how to cook view meal ).

So I decide to not go with them.

" Um...it sounded fun, really. But I`ve a special matter to do.. "

Asuka seems a bit disappointed at first but then she gives me a naughty smile.

" And I bet that a Special matter is related to you Ser-ge-i Dra-gu-nov right? "

Aaargh...is it my face too readable?

" Y-yes..." I say while my face becomes flustered red. Oh damn, she know my intention.

After hearing that, Asuka just give me a simple sigh and then smile at me.

" Ahahaha, well alright then. Enjoy your time with him then "

" Say hello to him from me, okay " Xiaoyu say with teasing tone. And then she continue again, " And say to him that he have to do something on you before is too late "

The last part is just makes me become more flustered than before.

I just can say, " shut up " while bruising my face into my palm. She said it too loud...

Even though my friends envy me, they are never knew what I felt about this.

Going out with someone older than me is not easy. I`ve to think what he will say if I wear something childish or maybe I act like a spoiled child.

I don't want that. I`m a Rocheforts.

Embarrass myself isn`t in my dictionary, so I`ve to think what adult want and think like adult.

But sometimes, Sergei always reminds me that I can be myself. Don't have to act what is unlike me.

He even say that the way I`m right now is what he like, so don't have to act like other people.

He sure is already adult.

And don't forget with this law that I stuck in it, it always reminds me that I`ve to be careful for going out with him.

Actually, I want to get out from this country. But I already enter Japanese school that Asuka and Xiaouyu enter. And in order for me to not getting lost on the subject, my father told me to not always change school.

So here I am, stuck in this, wandering around how I can trick this situation with smooth motion.

10 minutes letter in Airport. 

It`s already time for him to enter the arrival gate, I can`t wait to see him again.

It`s already a weak since I met him. The last time I met him is when he went to Russia.

I wait near the arrival gate, while sit on the bench that the Airport provide.

And then I saw a figure walking out from the arrival gate along with other passenger. the tall, pale and handsome figure that very familiar. That tall figure wearing brown long coat, black pants and bring a simple middle size suitcase.

It`s my time to sneak around behind that figure. I want to know what his reaction.

So yeah, I sneak around like a fox which sneak around for catching its prey.

It seems that tall figure didn't conscious about my present, so I try my best not to be caught.

After I sneak out to that figure`s behind, I make myself to jump the figure`s back while saying, " Sergei...welcome back " with a big smile on my face.

Yeah, that tall figure is Sergei of course. Sergei seems a bit surprise with my sudden action just now and he almost lost his balance to stand. But he already trained for this situation, so he managing to balance himself.

After he make sure he can stand properly while I`m still clutching on his back, he look around with that look, indifferent look.

" Lili...don`t do that again ".

And then I just say, " Why?...I miss you so much. I just want to glomp you from behind. You don't like it? " With a lower tone so that just him who can hear that.

He just give me a " hmnn..." for the reply. Very like him.

But I don't really like that. I want him to reply me with full sentence.

So after hearing him doing that, I just give him a pout while cross my hands to my chest. If he don't know why, he really is slow.

I know he already know that I give him a pout, but he just left like nothing happened and I`m not there in the first place.

What The? he just left like that?

Of course I`m angry and with what he did to me. This attitude really make me sick.

I feel my eyes become hot after seeing him left like that. So I just make my face down while managing to not make the hot water that already want to flow down my chick.

My body already shaking like a leave. He is mean.

And then I heard a deep voice calling me.

" You coming ? "

After I hearing that voice, at first I`m a bit confuse with what he say. But then I relies that he want me to come with him.

I never can`t follow his way of thinking, to confusing. Or was it me who still not mature enough to follow his way of thinking?

I just smile at him but in annoyed smile, while follow him to the taxi cab.

Our direction now is going to his place, his apartment.

Yeah, after father decide him to be my bodyguard, he rent an apartment beside my apartment. So he can manage himself to always guard me.

Even our apartment close to each other, we are rare to visit each other`s apartment. You know, because of this very law, I`ve to willing do the difficult way for always be with him.

In the car, he always silent himself while look straight to the road or to what in front of him. Our sit are not close like the most couple, we silent for the most half way to our apartment building.

But do not take it wrong, his hand somehow manage itself to always touch my hand.

And of course he trick the driver`s eyes by put his coat up our hand, so the driver won`t notice it.

Enough with the silent, I manage myself to say something to him.

" So...how`s Erica? Everything is alright? "

With that, his eyes glance at me. And then he say, " She is fine...nothing new "

" Glad to hear that. Tell me, what did you do while you there? ", I say with enthusiastic tone.

Well, I`m mean it by the way. And I want to know his niece more.

I`ve been curious what is she look like. He told me that she was like him, have jet black hair and icy blue eyes. But differences are she has a messy jet black hair, like a boy.

He already gave me his niece photo once. And her appearance somehow like Sergei, but in female version.

I almost giggle when I looked at that photo. And then one day, I met her in the tournament, joining the fight.

Her moves a bit like her uncle, but her moves mostly like a cat, jumping here and there.

And her hobby, her favorite food or drink, really like a cat.

For example, her favorite food is any kind with fish and a bit sweets too. And her favorite drinks are anything related with milk and chocolate and water.

And her habit somehow related to cat. Like sleep, stroke what she hugs with her cheek.

Everything about her almost related to cat.

And then I found myself fought with her.

Flasback

" So you must be Lili hmn...dyadya`s princess? You are beautiful and stunning. No wonder Dyadya like you" She said with a big smirk appear in her face.

Of course from her smirk, there is something suspicious. The surrounding becomes a bit tense. I can feel it.

" Hmnn...don`t get so tense, this is fighting, remember. By the way, enough with the chit-chat. Let`s end this "

And then I see her already in front of me. How come she got that speed?

Then, I see her give her punch to me, many punch land on me.

She is fast, strong and unpredictable, same like her uncle.

Every punch, every kick she land on me. And many times I dodge that attack.

This is already happened around 3 minutes.

We already get damage. So it means, we are equal.

" You know princess...you are good at this aren't you " She say while panting a little.

" You too...Erica" I say while give my best stand for effort myself to stand and give her more damage.

Hearing my words she just smirks while saying, " kukuku...no wonder Dyadya fall for you. My dyadya really do have unique taste in girl " she say while dodging all my attack.

Of course I`m angry at her because she say Sergei have weird taste in girl because he dating me.

So I just attack her with my extra power because raising my emotion.

And it hit her on her back head. She screamed in pain, the sound can be heard until the whole area.

" Ouw-ouw...that`s hurt _moya_ _tetya _you kick me too hard" She say while holding her back head.

Before I say something to her, I re-connect what she said just now. And I bet that`s in Russia.

Well, even I`m dating with Russian, he never taught me Russian`s words or any conversation in Russia.

Sergei always speak with proper English, so I`m not get troubled to speak with him.

Damn, I don't know what it means. Oh yeah, this conversation already in live mode right? So after this I can ask Sergei what it means.

Back to the fight.

She still had the strength to stand but already shaking up.

This is my opportunity to make her down, so I slide down to her leg so that make her down and then kick her on her chin and then for make her down, I use my leg which is still up to kick her back of her head down.

With that, I`m win. With damage that I much, that was kind of difficult if you ask.

After I`m win the battle, and Sergei already out from the battle, I approach where he always wait me.

But he isn`t there. Where is he?

And then I remember that his niece enter this tournament, so he must be visit her.

And that`s right, he is there. And then I approach Erica`s room.

But wait, I heard something. And that`s something about me.

" Eri, your action was really dangerous " Sergei say behind that door.

" I know dyadya "

" You are holding back "

" I know dyadya "

And then the rest is using Russian language. Ouwh Damn, I guess he know my presence. So he can say what in his mind freely.

Ouwh that`s unfair of him.

From what I heard and, they are talking about what her sentence in Russian.

From what I peek, her face give Sergei a big smile. Almost like laugh.

And in other hand, Sergei look embarrassed. And now I`m confused of what happened in here.

After they chit-chat with each other.

" Owwh don`t worry dyadya, none of this people know what we are talking about. Don't worry, I`m still thinking your privacy feeling "

" Don't do that again "He say with demeanor tone. If there is a child heard him, I bet that child will cry screaming.

But I`m surprised that Erica didn't get that threat, she just give him a big smile.

Wait, why the surrounding become a bit chill?

Ouwh right...like uncle, like niece. She already used to it.

Before I get more further tense like this, I better wait him in usual place.

End of flashback

She is such a good girl if you ask and tolerant girl.

But one thing that I don't like about her at that time, her eyes look like mocking me and at that time, she was holding back.

Damn her.

She is strong and cute and beautiful. Very like her uncle.

She is Female version of Dragunov...

And I don't even get a chance to ask him about the meaning of that sentence that she said at that time. I hope that`s not for mocking me.

Back to the reality, We ( me and Sergei ) go to a fine restaurant near the airport.

It`s already afternoon and we still not get the lunch, I`m hungry.

So I say to him that I`m hungry, then he ask the Taxi driver to bring us the nearest restaurant. Any restaurant will do.

And then the taxi driver bring us to the restaurant.

The restaurant theme`s Europe, so it has Europe food.

We sit in front of each other. He ordered Russian food.

Then he asks me what to order. I`m kinda miss my hometown, so I order Monaco`s meal.

After the meal come, we eat silently.

After we eat, I manage the time not to make this silent situation become boring, so I ask him about what happened back then in Russia or any kind related with his Niece.

He just answer what I ask, so to the point. But mostly he say grunt for agreeing my statement.

After we finish eating, I begin to realize that I`m planning to make him meal. But dam, I forgot that.

Oh whatever, tomorrow I can still make him.

After the he pay all the meal, we head to the taxi cab.

Now we want to head to our apartment building. Well, I`m planning myself to go to his apartment. Ya know, I already miss him so much, and he just act like nothing?

I won`t let this situation happened like this.

It`s already a view minutes in taxi cab and we still silent. And also, he did the same trick as before.

Is that mean he care or there`s something else ?

Well, I don't care about the reason, I`m happy with this anyway.

Back to reality, we already arrive at our apartment building. I feel a bit nervous, to be honest.

I hope I can make it to can enter his room.

Before we go out from the taxi cab, he pay the taxi first.

You know. Somehow, I feel like he always pay what I want. Even that's a bit expensive.

After the things already settled, we head to our floor apartment. While he take his belongings up, I make it as a chance to talk to him.

" Sergei, You know...you don't have to pay everything " I said to him while company him to go upstairs.

When he heard me saying that, he just answer, " It would be rude if I`m not doing so to a lady" while his face still look what in front of him.

But when I see his eyes, that cold eyes glance me from the corner of his eyes.

If someone seen that, they will get it wrong. They will think he give me cold look like want to say, " what`s your problem " or " get lost ".

But I know the way his eyes mean now. That glance was just trying to tease me.

He try to make me blush. And his action earlier was succeeds, he always can make me blush.

after we clean up all the luggage, I was planning to go directly to my own apartment.

I immediately stood up along with him, then said goodbye to Sergei to go back to my apartment.

But a hand pulled my hand, and that hand belonged to Sergei.

"No greeting 'welcome'? " Said Sergei with his deep voice.

For a moment I do not understand what Sergei said before, but I'm reminded of a gift that I carry in my pocket.

Because we've already eaten, so I do not have to cook for him.

And incidentally, when I, Asuka and his friends were going together, I saw a game interesting in a game center.

So I tried it. After I spent about 3000 yen just to play, I also redeem all the tickets that I got from the game with a prize.

Because I have a lot of tickets for the exchange, the officer also gave gifts according to how many tickets I got. But since I'm not too happy with what is given by the officer, I asked the officer to choose my own gifts.

The officer smiled and granted my request. Once I see the gifts that I like, my eyes were drawn to a key chain that has a shiny decorative folding knife and a miniature pistol. For a moment I saw the gift, I also remembered by Sergei.

'He's a soldier, associated with knife or gun. The prize is more suitable for him ...' I thought.

Then I think back and produce, if this gift I give to Sergei, he may be happy. Not bad for a welcome gift from me, in addition to cooking food for him.

Then I agreed to take the gift and asked the officer to wrap the gift and give a greeting card 'Welcome' on the prize.

the officer was doing what I ask. After she finished decorating the gift, the officer smiled and said, "Thanks for playing in the game center XYX" while giving the gift.

I smiled back, just to show hospitality and sheer decency.

after a minute, I realized that Sergei waiting for a reply from me, so I grabbed my pants pocket.

"You ask greeting 'Welcome' right? This" I said as she gave a gift to a key chain into the hands of Sergei.

Sergei's eyes were directed to the key chain.

"It's ..." Said Sergey. But, before Segei resume his words, I was interrupted.

"Yup, It is a gift that I got from the game that I play with Asuka and his friends. I see that this gift will fit you, then I take this prize. Do you like the gift?".

For a moment, Sergei only see the prize and his play. Then I feel Sergei pulled me into his body, and kissed my forehead.

Due to the sudden action, I felt myself a little shock. He never changed, unpredictable.

After he releases his grip, then he was directing his hand and lifted my face, still confused with what happened.

After I saw those pale blue eyes, I was immediately realized.

My face was immediately flushed. I tried to turn my face to cover my face was flushed. But it seems useless because he already saw how red my face was.

It's very embarrassing.

Segei was releasing his hand from my chin and pinched my cheek and say, "Thank you"

I did not answer, but only gave a frown against Sergei.

Sergei gave a small smile as an answer to my attitude.

After several seconds passed, I also saw that the clock is shown at 3.

I also realized that I had to get out of Sergei's apartment, so all the neighbors do not suspect.

I said goodbye to Sergei and Sergei had led me to the door of his apartment.

Sergei just give 'hmn' on me as an answer.

After saying good-bye, I went straight to my apartment bedroom furnished apartments adjacent to Sergei.

Actually, I do not want to leave the room. It was the first time I entered the room Sergei. Unlike other man room I have ever singgahi, Sergei rooms clean and neat. The aroma was typical Sergei, like mint and snow.

I wonder what kind of bedroom. But I do not want to think all kinds of it, I was already embarrassed to think about it. I can feel warm on my body makes my cheeks flush, while thinking about Sergei bedroom. Oh Shit ...

After I samapai in my apartment bedroom, I lay myself in bed, thinking about plans for tomorrow.

Now, already 3 months I was with Sergei. And I'm happy with him.

Although he can be said very quiet, but he has tactics and tricks to fool the eyes of the people who passed by us.

And also, he worked as my bodyguard, so he (at least) have the right to perform some action that can be said like a man who was dating. And it is true, we're dating.

My father did not know that Sergei is my boyfriend now, who he knew was that I was dating a man who is very good, understanding, full of responsibility and very loyal to me.

My dad always check the condition through the Internet and several tools for communication with me.

A few weeks ago, I was exposed to the flu. And because my father was a little protective of me, he almost asked Sebastian to look after me. But I told my father that I was fine and there is also a person who already cares me. And that person was none other than Sergei.

Sergei said he was used to take care of his niece who was sick, so he is used when asked to handle people who had the flu.

Sergei said he was used to take care of her niece who was sick, so he is used when asked to handle people who had the flu.

I'm proud to have a boyfriend like Sergei, he can cook (I once asked him to cook for me, and he can), He is Strong, handsome, he's essentially a man who can be proud of.

Often I think, if I had told my father that my boyfriend had been none other than the my own bodyguards.

But I was too afraid to say it. I was too scared to make my father's reputation ruined just because of my love on Sergei.

what people say, if only the daughter of the richest family in Monaco, Rocherfort family, dating her own bodyguards.

Not that I do not like going out with Sergei, but...it's just ...I'm scared.

I'm afraid if he leaves me or could he just toying with me.

My age and him was far diffrent. I'm afraid, if only he would leave me just because he's bored with me.

I also have never slept with her, so far.

Most adult males, who dated my age, have felt their partner's body respectively.

But Sergei never asked me to sleep with him.

He never asked for one kiss at all, so far.

And I, without being asked, I give my kisses to her.

Now I'm sitting on the couch, wondering what will happen tomorrow and plan what will I wear for tomorrow.

Quiet my room makes me feel uncomfortable, then I turned on the TV to see what events there are in a country that I live now.

'There's nothing interesting, just the news of the election vote for the government', I thought.

I'm not interested in the election the government candidate, then I pressed the channel button to see another channel that is more interesting. And there are Chanel who made me interested, I just watch it.

Not long after I watch the channel, the telephone was ringing.

I stood up to lift the telephone. After I picked up the telephone, I heard my father's voice on the other side.

"Hello Emile, this father. How are you doing?" Said my father, on the other side.

I'm a little surprised, because normally, my father called me during weekends or at night. And now my father called me during the day, what is it? is there something going on there?

I also answer questions like a father with a tone of cheerful little boy who was given candy by her parents.

"Yes dad, I'm fine. By the way, why father called me during the day? That`s rare of you" My words make the atmosphere cheerful but still put curious tone.

Then my father replied, "Ah, well. I want you to marry a friend's father who named Lee Chaolon, Chaolon Party has arranged everything. Sorry Emelie, I cannot do anything" with a tone that is very sad on the other side.

Shortly after that I cannot say another word.

Then, at a glance, there are the words, Why? Why? How? what happened?

Then, I asked my father.

"Daddy, why this happened. What's this all?" I said with a puzzled tone, and now had turned into a melancholy atmosphere.

My father began to explain what happened exactly.

Apparently, in Monaco, my father was in the press by people from zaibatsu to give up his favorite daughter. His beloved daughter turned out to be involved by an affair with his own bodyguard in other words, this is a forbidden love. And if this is to spread widely in the public, then the reputation his father had destroyed. And if he does not want his reputation ruined, he (the father) should give his daughter to Lee Chaolon.

And if he still refused to give his child, then his company and all their wealth would belong to Zaibarsu.

And all that was contained in the contract.

After hearing this, Lili was not immediately able to answer. What her father say is true.

what the father says is true.

All of which his father said was true. Everything ...

He did love his bodyguards and he loved her dearly. But ... why did this all happen? we've been hiding all this with extreme caution. But why is this still happen?

Then, I was told all to my father, with tears.

"Dad ... I'm sorry, dad has been troublesome over the years. But I'm very fond of her. I want to be with him ... I-I ..."

But before I express it all, dad was interrupted first.

"So true, you are dating your bodyguard? I cannot believe this ... I have been given freedom. You can do anything as you please. But you waste it. I love you, but if this happens ... "

With a tone that is very painful father said so.

Here, I feel my ears are not strong anymore to listen to my father`s sad voice, on the other side.

I feel the tears are flowing down my cheeks.

I tried to explain everything, but my voice seemed to be taken. I cannot speak anything.

I kept trying to make a sound my voice choked by tears, and I succeeded.

"Dad ... I love you, really love you. But I also love him ... I ... I cannot approve the marriage ..."I said, trying to explain everything one by one. But, it seems the father was not willing to listen to reason any more from me.

Later, the father said, "Daddy already disappointed with you. It's not about wealth or not, but you embarrass Rocherfort name .. I will fetch you, in two days. And on the second day, you will marry Lee Chaolon". And after that, the phone is closed.

I do not know what to do. What should I do. What's wrong, if I love my own bodyguard? what's wrong, if I love a man that is 10 out older, than me? what's wrong, if I ...

And at that moment I sat on the floor, weeping for what happened today. I wept for myself that this is very embarrassing. In fact, dad did not know that I have never at all in touch or sleep together, with Sergei. I'm still a virgin.

But, dad will not listen to me at all. My father was already disappointed with me.

Then, I remembered, that the zaibatsu have a fairly sophisticated technology. And probably, zaibatsu tapping my activities.

I was immediately looking for any cracks that might be for the tapping. Gap to gap, I investigate, and I'm looking for place to place too.

All the dolls that I have, from teddy bears and all the stuffed animals that I have, I ripped all. Hoping that the tapping tool is in one of the dolls that I have.

And sure enough. Tapping tool turned out to form micro-sized chip 25 cents coin, which in tuck in my pink bunny doll.

My face was flushed and dull, full of former tears.

'Zaibatsu Damn! I hate them. They have destroyed everything 'I said in my heart.

Why do they all do this to me. What have I done to them?

Then I say to that chip while crying.

" You...destroy everything "

And after that, I destroy it with my hand.

I do not want to part with Sergei, this way. ... I do not want to split up with her.

In the room, I'm just myself. No one who accompany me. I walked into my room, lying there.

I grab my cell phone, then I push the number that mostly I need.

My cell phone bring it into my ear, and hear my voice, on the other end picking up the phone.

With a deep voice, he said, "Hmn ..". And at that moment, all my tears spilled. My voice started faltering. I was not strong enough to hold back tears, but I tried to hold back and say, "S-Sergei, ... please ... y-you come here ..".

At the other end, Sergei was silent. But finally he said, "Wait for me", then he shut his phone.

I, who now have no idea what to do, went and sat down to the entrance. Waiting Sergei, there.

'Sergei ...'

Then I saw a black shadow under the door. I knew that it was Sergei. I immediately stood up and opened the door for her.

After I open the door, I just smiled and cried. Then I said, "Sergei ... thank you."

I stopped there. And at the same time, Sergei view the contents of my room like a broken vessel. Cotton scattered everywhere, all the dolls torn apart, all the stuff strewn everywhere.

Then Sergei looked at me and asked, "What the hell is this?". I do not know what to do, I can only smile and say, "Sergei ... I love you, I'll explain everything. If you go first".

Sergei who first was silent, now began to drag me into my apartment.

After he dragged me and closed the entrance, he immediately gave me questions to be answered.

"What does this mean?"

And after that, I immediately sat on the floor, spilling all of that is in my mind.

"Sergei ... Excuse me ... I can not be with you, I ... I was engaged with people from zaibatsu by my father. Zaibatsu destroy everything ... they tap me ... them ... them. .. they want to take over everything, by questioning our love to the public ... they ... will do anything, to get my father company ... "

And at that moment, all my tears spilled, I was not crying at the dam again. I have no idea what to do.

And now that Sergei was silent just like that, and it made me think negative.

'He must think of a reason to split up with me and left me here alone. She would say ... I just Enough of this relationship, or something .. he .. '

Then, I heard Sergei said that his opposite.

"I used to make tea let you calm down, you sit down on the couch" Then he went to the kitchen.

For a moment I do not understand what happened and confused. All that I thought had not occurred at all.

Or maybe not ...

But I follow what Sergei said. I went straight to the sofa and positioned my body to sit down.

few minutes later, Sergei brought a glass of jasmine tea. He knows my favorite ...

first, I only see towards the tea, but Sergei told me to drink it and explain what happened clearly and slowly.

and I do what he says. After I drank a few sips tea, I was explaining what happened and why this happened.

Sergei, who now sits in front of my couch just listening to my story carefully.

After I explained everything, I stopped and looked toward Sergei.

I was then asked kepad Sergei, "After listening to this explanation, Are you going to permit exit from this work and then return to your home country and get rid of me ... here?"

after hearing the question that I said earlier, my heart like an arrow pierced by a sharp, painful. And at that moment, I shed tears again that had been dried, soaked my cheeks that had been dry.

Awaiting answer from him, like waiting to die in front of the eye.

He was just silent. Then I saw him stood up and walked towards me while out cigarettes and lighters, out of his pocket.

He also turned her back as he leaned on my couch.

I'm confused, why he did it. But I do not think much about it, which I Important is the answer.

After he lit a cigarette, he put the cigarette back into his pocket. Left hand holding a cigarette and the other hand was on the couch.

I just stopped waiting for an answer.

He was finally answered.

"You think, what kind of man I am?" He said, looking towards me.

I just paused for a moment, then I say it.

"You know, I love to you ... but your behavior that I can not understand, make me think negativ. I'm trying to make you not bored with me. I, who was this little boy and ..." And at that moment, I felt my tears welling up again.

I stood and saw it with my puffy eyes and said, "You know ... I ... was trying to make you turn to me. ... I've tried very hard and you ... with your taciturnity and indifferent towards around, making me think I'm just a toy you have. ... If that's true to what I've been as generous to you? I love to you ... but, Are you love me too? "

He was just silent, seeing my already faltering. Devote all that is in my heart. He did not want to start, then, I'll start. I would say everything I feel and he has to listen.

"ANSWER ME! Are you toying with me?" I said, in a tone snaps.

I was no longer concerned about behavior like lady, who I Important is the certainty of himself.

Now he walked towards me. I saw her movements. What will he do?

After he stood face to face with me, he was directing his hand to my chin and lifted it. And immediately, he touched his lips to my lips.

Shortly after that, he was off my chin and said, "Is this, whose name is toying with you?"

I could only be silent. But he went on his words.

"You doubt me huh? Fine. Now I ask you, five days away, how old are you?"

When he stopped, I saw his eyes. From the look in his eyes, he looked annoyed.

But I still answer the question. "18".

Then, he said, "Wait for me. When your wedding day, I'll make it the best day of your"

But I do not want to wait, I'm sick to wait. I want him to bring it up now.

"Hell no I want proof, now!"

He did not answer. Why does he always quiet like this, makes me confused.

Then I said, "Sleep with me"

For a moment, I saw the shocked look on Sergei's face, shocked by what he heard. But still silent.

Because he did not answer, I went on my word.

"I'm serious. If you love me, sleep with me"

Sergei that his earlier silence had only replied, "Are you not afraid?"

"I'm not afraid ..." I said, with a look tough.

"There's no turning back" He said, coming towards me while turn of his ci

I've determined in my heart, been a while since I was determined. I already do not care what was said by the people. I want to be with Sergei.

"I Know ..."

And at that moment, my weight seemed to decrease, And of course, Sergei lifted me up.

Sergey also took me to my room cotton scattered everywhere. But, honestly, the cotton was just scattered on the floor. So in the mattress, at least clean of all the cotton that exist.

Whether this coincidence or just me who does not care, because too much thinking about this problem. But ... it seems, I do not care anymore.

When we got in my room, which is strewn with cotton, Sergei had dropped me on the mattress.

Actually, I was very nervous. Very, very nervous.

My heart was pounding and I can not see Sergei. I just lowered my head.

But I try to toughen up. Because this is what I want to do. Now I positioned my body to sit on the mattress. And now Sergei stood in front of me.

"I'll treat you gently" he said, as he leaned forward towards me. I was immediately lifted my head, shortly after Sergei talk like that.

And immediately, Sergei`s Lips, already crushed my lips a little bit rough.

Later, he was to rest on me and now he is on top of me.

Then kiss Sergei move, from my lips to my neck.

My heart was beating very fast and possibly Sergei can hear it. But I try not to get too nervous. I've got tough, because I started it first.

I had my head turned right, so Sergei has a free place to do as he pleased.

Sergei's hand that was located on the right and left, my head, now one of his hands exploring my body. I could feel my face began to redden. 'Oh Come on ... Tough ... Tough' I snarled to myself. And shortly after that, Sergei also strengthen his body for a moment and looked towards me. Agaksedikit I was surprised, because his eyes no longer gaze normal. As an animal want to ambush his prey. Or maybe even worse. But I do not care as long as Sergei happy and satisfied, I'm okay.

Then, Sergei loosened his tie and tried to open my shirt. Looks like Sergei did not want to waste too much time ...

On the other hand, I tried to open his shirt, and finally succeeded. After successfully opening his shirt Sergei, and Sergei managed to open my shirt. Sergei was kissing my lips, then to the neck, then his hands were exploring my chest. That big hand was exploring my chest and with very gentle movements, the hand was squeezing my chest.

I sighed when that big hand played my nipple, with a circular motion and movement, making my nipples hard.

Then Sergei open my bra and get rid of my body. After doing that, Sergei was crouching and kissing my chest. Then, he licked my chest and my nipples.

Sergei tongue makes me very weak and made me breathe a little heavy.

I was only able to hold and touch the back of Sergei filled with war wounds. There is a cross-shaped, incision and so forth. And I also ran Sergei hair, while she plays the nipples, with a wet tongue. Her hair was very black and smooth ... makes me eager to pet him.

On the other hand, Sergei was licking my chest. but one of his hands began to feel my lower part. From belly up to the thigh.

I, who was still wearing pants to bed, because I'm comfortable wearing these pants. After Sergei reached the bottom of this part of my stomach, he was immediately put his hand into the pants and underwear in my sleep. I feel, his hand was playing my female parts. with very skillful hands, he plays my clitoris.

For a moment he was playing my clitoris, I was immediately sighed a little hard. I flanked the hands of Sergei, while he played my vagina.

Later, Sergei was kissing me. That skillful tongue, licking my lips. Indicates asked to enter.

I also followed her with my mouth open slightly.

And immediately, the tongue is already entered into my mouth. Dance along with my tongue.

On the other hand, the fingers Sergei began to open my vagina. One finger went into my vagina.

I sighed a little hard. I put my hand went straight to the sidelines Sergei hair.

And with that, it looks like Sergei aroused. After she was satisfied playing my vagina, he took off his hand from my cunt and then licked his finger.

That view makes me a little bit scared with Sergei. His gaze to me began to change. But I calm myself to not be afraid. And to continue this action.

After Sergei lick his hands, he opened my pants and my underwear. I had to obey his will.

After Sergei lick her hands, she opened my pants and my underwear. I had to obey his will.

Once rid of my underwear from my body, she also expanded my thighs and positioned the head of them.

After positioning her head between my thighs, she began to widen my vagina, then licking it.

Sergei tongue really makes me want to orgasm. His tongue began to play with my clitoris, and then he put his tongue into my vagina.

Every moment Sergei to do that, I always sigh a little loud and gasping.

I do not know if Sergei is very skillful tongue. Or maybe the age factor?

I do not know, but clearly, I'm very happy with this.

Then, Sergei put his tongue deeper. And it makes me want to Orgasm.

Over time I cannot stand the tongue is always licking my pussy, I Can`t stand it anymore.

"S-Sergei ..." I said as I closed my eyes.

And at that moment, I felt a very strong orgasm.

For the first time I had a very strong orgasm.

After that, I feel my body is very weak. my breath wheezing.

I tried to breathe properly, as he saw Sergei is now awake from his position.

Now Sergei, was licking my orgasm liquid which is now smeared on his chin.

He was licking it and rubbing it with his hand liquid. And I'll bet, she swallowed all the liquid.

After that, Sergei positioned himself between my legs. Looks like it's time.

In this quiet room, I could hear Sergei pants zipper open.

I was hoping. But on the other hand I'm worried about this. Is this going to hurt?

For a moment I could feel his penis head touched my vagina. From his looks, he cannot stand it anymore.

But she took him to see me first.

I can see, that he saw my anxiety. He was immediately leaned into my ear and said, "Relax ... I will slowly put it"

After hearing that, somehow I feel my anxiety a little lost. And sure enough, Sergei put it gently. But still, this is the first time, I did this. And plus, I'm still a virgin ...

Shortly Sergei measukannya slowly, I was moaning very loudly.

And after Sergei stop inserting his penis, he said, "I'm going to start"

I know what he meant. He asked me to get ready.

After he straightened his body, he began to move forward, backward. I was not able to not moan. But I tried to moan a little slow.

The longer Sergei like that, the faster the movement. And my moans grew louder as well.

In the middle, he made time to bend. Looks like she started to not stand.

When she bent down, he whispered something to the tone of wheezing.

"Ya lyublyu tebya, "

I do not know what that means. but my moans began to harden, and my body began to tremble.

I cannot stand it. And it seems Sergei too.

Then, I look for Sergei's hand and held it. I just smiled in return.

And at that moment, I felt something bigger in my vagina, and it is a penis Sergei. Before he orgasm, he asked me if I wanted him orgasm outside or inside. but I want him to orgasm on the inside. So he did what I asked. And shortly after that, we orgasm together.

Orgasm Sergei is very strong, so do I.

Then Sergei positioned himself next to my bed.

Shortly after he lay down with me, he said, "Are you happy now?" As she hugged me.

Of course I'm happy. But because the state of my body is still weak, I just gave a smile in return.

All this has become a witness of our love. from the smell of sex and mixed with our sweat.

I do not want it all ended just like that.

Sergei smell like menthol cigarettes mixed with a distinctive, making me fall asleep.

I do not know what time it is, but as long as I can with Sergei. For this time only. I do not care.

* * *

**Okay, finally it`s done...I`m so happy now XD**

**God...thank you, for gave me opportunity for end finish this.**

**But don't worry, there is still next chapie ( chapter ) to wait.**

**Btw, I`m sorry if I make dyadya a bit ( Or more ) OOC. I`m just trying to make this a bit make sense TT^TT**

**Gommene Minna TT^TT**

**Lili : -still sleeping with dyadya ( Sergei ) **

**Me : -skulking to the entrance door-**

**Dyadya : what are you doing here, erica? –with demanding voice-**

**Me : -starled- ( Shit...he caught me )**

**Dyadya : Erica...-with commending tone-**

**Me : -make sound to be a cat while walk to the entrance door- Meoow~**

**Dyadya : ...**

**Me : Meoow~ -walk away from the room and run- ( Whoaaaah... That was close..)**

**Dyadya : ...( I know it`s you Erica. When I`m back, I`ll make you explain )**

**~outside the mantion~**

**Me : -Shivering- Whieew...A bit chill today. Or is it just me who feel there will be trouble?**

**Oh well, who know XD**

**RnR please XD**


End file.
